Rachel's NYADA dream
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Rachel is finally getting what she wants. That is until a certain couple get it instead. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AGAISNT RACHEL BASHING.


Rachelle looked around the choir room a smile plastered on her face. She heard that a member of the admission board of NYADA was coming to glee club that afternoon so of course it meant she was going to be personally offered a spot in their collage.

She saw Brittany whisper something to Santana who smiled and kissed her cheek. Nothing odd from them, she noted and glanced at everyone else who were basically doing nothing. Kurt though looked like he was about to pee himself, understandable.

A tall brunette woman she didn't recognize and Mr. Shuster walked in and he called everyone to attention.

"Hi Aunt Judy!" Brittany called out grinning and waving.

"Hi Brittany." The woman cheerfully replied and waved back. Mr. Shuster was smiling as he clasps his hands together trying to get everyone's attention.

"So everyone this is Judy Greeley she is on the board of admissions for one of the leading top dramatic arts collages here, NYADA or New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. She said that she has a scholarship offer for someone here. So I'll let you take it from here." Will stepped back to let Judy have center stage as it seemed.

"Okay so a few other members from the board and I went to all the sectionals and we saw one performance that just blew us away." Rachel was confused since she didn't perform. "When we talked to teachers about this student who stood out, they said that in order to get them we would need a spot for their as they out it "partner in crime." So without further ado…" She paused to let the suspense build up only a certain brunette thought it was to allow input.

"But you haven't seen what I can do!" Rachel spoke up standing up.

"Midget sit your ass down." Santana glared she knew it wasn't her since she didn't even apply to any collage yet and she knew Brittany was just focusing on graduating.

"We took every application in mind and we still have two more scholarships aside from these two." Judy was doing just fine keeping Rachel at bay.

"So they both performed at sectionals?"

"Yes. They were both beyond fantastic and if it wasn't for the fact that we saw them perform we might not have even gotten the chance to know how bright they shine." The wording she used made Rachel think something was up.

"What do you mean? Are you saying they didn't even apply to go! You can't give two people a place at your school who didn't even apply! That's not fair! I deserve to go!"

"Rachel!" Will didn't know how to keep the diva in line.

"Think of it like a recruiter for a football player, the collages seek out the athlete before they apply. Looking for the best of the best, I think you have that here in your glee club Will." Judy smiled at the man with the SOS pad for hair and handed him a small index card; no doubt that held the names of the students.

"Wow congrats Santana and Brittany!" Will knew that Rachel and Kurt might flip out but he wouldn't make it seem like less of a huge deal for the girls.

"What no it's not fair! I am far more talented than them and Kurt is more gay then both of them combined that is not fair!" Rachel clearly needed to make sure everyone knew her talent.

"What are you talking about Rachel I am the most talented person in this club." Brittany grinned her hand squeezing Santana's in pure delight. She didn't care if they originally meant to offer it to her or Santana, they both just got into the same collage, and something that she really didn't think was possible.

…

Rachel shot up in bed screaming as she glanced around her room. She picked up her phone and texted Brittany that if she ever takes her place at NYADA then she will person fry up Lord Tubbington and serve him to people at a Asian restaurant.

She was not going to have them win over her.

Later in Glee club Brittany looked like she was terrified yet at the same time like she wasn't even there mentally. While Santana was doing everything possible to make the midget suffer after she apparently caused both of them to have little to no sleep last night.

"Mike how can you eat cats?" Brittany looked over at her best dancing partner in horrified shock.

"That's really offensive…"

**A/N: Okay I'm thinking about doing one of these for Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck, maybe Sam. Or Quinn….anyways let me know if you want another by leaving a review. **


End file.
